


Misbehave

by keroseneskies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneskies/pseuds/keroseneskies
Summary: Just a quick smutty shot at Gabriel as a dom in a somewhat historical setting.





	Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd so there might be some minor errors.

“I saw you drop to your knees and open that little hungry mouth up for him.” His smile faltered as the dark brows furrowed. “He had you gagging on his cock and you enjoyed every single moment of it, didn’t you?”

The pretend anger only drew pretend fright out her. As his fingers tightened around her throat Ava slowly let go of his cuffs, hands falling to both sides of her black gown. 

“You know what you need to do.” His voice was calm and authoritative, with a tint of rage still brewing underneath. “Undress, _whore._ ”

As soon as he shoved her back with an uncaring motion Ava knew she was about to be punished. Severely. 

It was more than just a struggle to unbutton the back for her gown without proper assistance. Ava usually had a maid help her dress up in the morning and undress before the night, but this was an entirely different occasion, one that required privacy and discreetness. She fumbled around the buttons for a while, with Gabriel waiting patiently, his vaulted eyes watching her every move, until the embroidered black silk fell to the carpet. Ava moved to the lacing on her back, fingers searching for the right ribbon to pull on.

“No, keep it on.” Gabe’s voice was warm even when he sputtered commands.

“But-”

“Figure it out, I want you in nothing, but that.” He waved his hand dismissively, the change in his tone showing irritation. 

Gabriel had a very peculiar taste in garments, ones he wore himself and ones worn by his wife. He enjoyed her wearing corsets in the bedroom more than outside of it, something about that tightness and firmness pleased his eye, and, of course, his imagination. His brown orbs were fixed on Ava as she slipped out of her undergarments, struggling to pull the under bodice out of its constraints. It was when her breasts spilled from underneath the fabric that Gabriel became aware of his own breathing. 

There she stood, with nothing but the tight corset around her waist, eyes full of guilt, chest rising rapidly from the heightened breathing. The man observed her for a moment, drinking the entire image in, savouring it like fine vintage, thinking of the many things he could do to her and everything she’d allow him. Yes, she was going to take everything he gives her and thank him for it.

The way Gabriel circled her was akin to a hunter trapping his prey, slow and sure. He stopped, leisurely drawing her arms and bending them behind her back, only to tie her wrists up tightly with his belt. It was another kick of his, to watch her struggle against the restraints, and surely even if Ava seemed rather collected at that moment, she was about to start squirming, Gabe was sure of it. 

“Now, you know I must punish you harshly, my love.” His chin brushed against the side of her neck as he murmured those words, lips parting ever so slightly. Her breasts were warm and soft when he moved his hands to fondle them, fingers pressing into the pale skin. “But you have to admit you deserve it for being such a naughty harlot.” As a hint of what’s waiting for his wife, Gabriel squeezed her nipple hard between his fingers, holding it tightly as she gasped and squirmed against his touch. 

Some moments later, after he took his sweet time to drive the point across, Gabriel shoved his lady wife on their bed, leaving her to struggle with her arms tied. While he pulled a leather bag out of the wooden wardrobe, Ava slowly sat up on the bed, waiting for his return, eager to see what he does next. With a soft thud, he tossed the bag on the edge of the bed and pulled out two small metal clamps. 

The sight of tools in his hands filled her with excitement, she was anticipating the sharp bite as he carefully placed the clamps on her nipples, tightening their grasp on her sensitive skin. The sudden pang of pain soon dulled just slightly, but still kept Ava squirming and furrowing her brow. More gasps left her throat as Gabriel brushed the back of his hand against one breast, tugging at the metal lightly. The sight of her squirming and biting her lip made him smile, that dark grin full of satisfaction. With the sight in front of him and vivid fantasies of what’s to come in Gabe’s mind, his erection stirred in its wake, still only half hard, but that was an inconvenience he meant to fix soon. 

“Open that whore mouth of yours.” His voice was still a melody even if the words he spoke were harsh. Ava did as she was told, lips parting at his command, obediently welcoming two of his fingers in. “There.” Gabriel shoved them deep inside her mouth until his knuckles touched her lips, making her gag and squirm once more. His fingers stayed in her throat for a few moments, despite her body’s protest, the warmth of her mouth so inviting and sweet. A sticky line of saliva trickled down her chin as he pulled his hand away. 

“Now, show me what whores do best.” There was a tint of darkness in his voice as he pulled his cock out and shoved it in her mouth.

It was quite a challenge to work on his enormous length, balancing between tipping over and gagging on the shaft that was threatening to slide down her throat with every stroke. Ava, however, knew exactly what he wanted, even if it meant being sore for days. She opened her mouth wide for him, minding the distance between his sensitive skin and her teeth, and pushed herself forward, further with every turn. Tiny translucent specks glistened at the corners of her eyes as she rocked back and forth. More often than not, the woman would use her hands to cover what her mouth couldn’t easily reach, but this time she was denied such a luxury. And it wasn’t like Gabriel would let her get away with a half-assed blowjob. No, she was to take it all, easy way or not.

By the time tears trailed down her cheeks, Gabe was as hard as one could get. He dipped his hand into the dark waves of his wife’s hair, pulling her close without a warning. Ava’s fingers curled into a fist only to stretch out moments later as if she was reaching for something intangible. Oh, and the sound she made while struggling to take his entire length, that drove him crazy.

“There we go, that’s the spot.” Gabriel locked her hair tightly in his fist, to keep her from moving, but once she started squirming and her eyes stared up, wet and wide, he pulled her head all the way back. “You don’t like that?” he feigned surprise. “I thought whores like you love it.” He kept pulling on her hair, exposing the soft blue veins on her long neck. “You surely enjoyed sucking that ingrate’s cock.” His voice grew dark again, brows furrowing with the change of tone.

“Please...” His wife begged, flinching from the pain at the back of her head. “Just let me-“ there was no end to her sentence as Gabriel shoved his cock back in her mouth, this time with more force than before.

“Convince me then.” His hand remained in her hair as he closed his eyes to focus on the sensations that Ava’s work provided. The warmth and pressure of her dripping mouth, the sounds she made every time he slipped in deeper. It felt so damn good, for a moment he forgot he was supposed to punish her. Just a moment, though. 

His fingers curled around Ava’s throat as he pulled her up, leaving a string of precum and saliva hanging from her open mouth. With sharp quick breaths her chest was drawing his attention, the soft rising of her breasts almost hypnotic. Gabriel smiled once more, his gaze slowly following the wet line up to his wife’s lips only to stop at her expecting eyes. Even with traces of tears on the cheeks and her dark hair a loose mess, she still looked gorgeous. He watched her for a moment, still grinning, still holding her throat tightly, the soft drumming of her pulse becoming more apparent with every second. He wanted her. To be inside her, to kiss her, to feel her breath against his skin as she moaned louder and louder. But we wasn’t going to give in that easily. First he’d have to teach her a lesson.

With a quick twist of his fingers Gabriel pulled one of the metal pieces off her breast, sending a short high sound out of her throat. The unexpected stab of pain made Ava squirm against his hold as tears welled up in her eyes again, hands desperately trying to break free of their bonds as the sound of her breathing turned into a timid whine. 

“Oh, that hurt?” the hum of his voice made her look back up at him. “Perhaps I was too harsh this time.” Gabriel looked down at the reddening patch on her pale nipple, slowly spreading out like a blooming rose. There was a sudden urge to put his mouth around it, feel the sensitive skin against his tongue, see how it makes her shudder. Instead, he pulled her even closer and slipped his tongue between her lips, hand sliding down to her breasts. As he kissed her deeply, his fingers found the remaining clamp only to pull it slowly off her body. A stream of hot air sprung out of her lungs into his mouth and she whimpered. Gabriel felt her muscles tense at the anticipation, but she didn’t shy away from his embrace. It was only when the metal piece finally slipped off the very sensitive end that she gasped, biting her lip once more to handle the sharpness of the pang. 

“That’s what whores like you get.” The hints of anger were gone from his voice only to be replaced with signs of amusement. He was pleased with himself. Ava was no longer looking at him with feigned guilt and mischief behind her eyes either. It was lust and vulnerability all in one. Despite her cold and dominant nature in life, she often shed it when it came to bedding, giving him partial, and sometimes full, control over her. 

Gabriel kissed Ava once more, quick and deep, before placing his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. With her wrists still tied tightly behind her back, the disobedient wife struggled to keep balance and it was only a short moment before she landed face first on the mattress at the slightest of push. As if reading his mind, the woman raised her hips, spreading her legs to prop her bottom up, all for her husband to do as he pleased. Gabe felt like burying his face between her thighs, it was almost too tempting, how her folds glistened with arousal, already dripping from everything he’s done so far. But he wasn’t finished just yet, he wanted to turn her into a blabbering, shaking mess by the end of this, and he was going to take his sweet time to get there. 

He lay both hands down on her buttocks, spreading the cheeks slowly, eating up the entire image as if it was the best piece of steak he’s ever had. Sliding his fingers down, Gabriel rubbed them along her slit, parting the folds to feel just how truly wet she was. It wasn’t long before he slipped two of his fingers inside her, the hot, moist walls enfolding him at once. He could hear Ava moaning at his movements, every push inside and out sending a wave of pleasure through her body and soon she was rocking her hips back and forth, chasing his hand as he picked up the pace. The woman grew courageous, trying to set her own rhythm and surprisingly enough Gabe allowed her such pleasure, slipping deep inside with every thrust of her hips. With gradually increasing moans and movement, it wasn’t long before he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, but just as she was about to unravel, Gabriel moved his hand away, leaving his lady wife struggling, hopelessly chasing for that stimulation that would push her over the edge. As all the build up slowly melted away, he chuckled, amused both by her frustrated whines and futile efforts to reach down to touch herself.

“I warned you I was going to punish you, didn’t I?” He asked, raising his hand to his face, rubbing her wet residue between his fingers. “Don’t tell you expected something else?”

As Ava kept whining into the sheets, Gabe used the perfect opportunity to take her by surprise, raising his palm high up in the air, only to bring it down suddenly on her ass. The reverberating sound of the smack was perfect, loud and clear, a satisfying first hit among many more. The woman moaned as soon as the impact melted into pleasant warmth against her skin, making her arch her back to expose the softer parts for easy access.

“More?” Gabriel smiled, his brow raised in feigned surprise. “Aren’t you one eager whore, mm? Yes, so eager.” He stroked her buttocks, exploring all of his playground, mapping every pale spot he soon meant to colour in pleasant red tones.

He alternated between gentle and rough, keeping every stroke a surprise. And with every smack she seemed to melt into the mattress more and more and soon the wayward wife was reduced to a drooling mess, slumping slowly into the sheet beneath. But Gabriel wasn’t done with her, no. Running a hand across the red patch on her cheek, he positioned her hips back up, to the height he needed. Yes, he was going to have her, prove it, as he did time and time again, that only he knows how to truly please her.  
It took only a single tug of her hips, for how aroused Ava was, and he was inside her, all that sweet warmth swallowing him wholly. A long, hazy moan escaped between her slightly parted lips, matching the sound Gabriel made as he exhaled, pleasure washing him in a hot wave. But he was hungry for more, thrusting into her with enough force to rock the bed just slightly and soon her soft moans became louder as the pace grew faster and faster. She took his entire length so well, arching her back into him like the good obedient whore she was, a fantasy that they both indulged in often.

“Tell me who you belong to.” Gabe pulled her up by the hair, holding Ava close as his fingers wrapped tightly around her throat. “Tell me, whore.” He commanded, still thrusting deep and fast.

“You- you, sir.” Her breath was shaky, voice a distorted moany mess, but clear enough for him to hear. “I belong to you.” It was obvious how she didn’t even think much about what she said, for pleasure was overwhelming all her senses. 

He squeezed her neck between his fingers just enough to make her mind fuzzy, keeping her barely conscious, pushing her quickly towards the edge. And it wasn’t long before she gasped, collapsing back on to the bed, body shaking in tiny spasms as an orgasm washed over her, sudden and hot. The way her body tightened around him was enough to tip Gabriel over too and he pulled out, spreading his seed all over her back, white ooze spilling across the black lacing, down to her skin. 

Both of them needed a moment to process all the pleasure that their bodies just underwent. A several moments later, their heavy breathing calmed to a reasonable pace, the tingle all over their bodies turning into a pleasant warmth. She still lay face down, moving just ever so slightly, when he fished one of the handkerchiefs out of his pocket to wipe off the mess on her back. Tossing the filthy cloth away, Gabriel sat on the bed, hauling his wife into his arms carefully, drawing her close to sit on his lap. With her head resting against his shoulder, he gently caressed her chin, turning that beautiful head towards him and soon her green eyes were open, staring at him, still hazy from all the sensations.

“How are you feeling, darling?” His voice was much softer now, almost worried. “Mm?” Holding her close, Gabe slowly undid the clasp of his belt around her wrists, finally setting her free.

“Good.” Ava purred, slowly bringing her arms forward, flinching at mild pangs of pain in her muscles. “No, I’m feeling satiated, my love.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning fully into his chest, into that kiss he planted on her forehead. No, she didn’t need any man, but him.


End file.
